Neptune
is the CPU of Planeptune and also the Main protagonist who after a fight between all four goddesses loses her memory. She lands near Compa's house and soon befriends the nurse in training. Now she is trying to rally the other Godesses and other party members to come aid her in defeating Arfoire. Neptune is the older sister of Nepgear. Her Dungeon ability is called "Hammer Crush" which allows her to break any obstacle in her pathway. Her default weapon of choice is a sword. *For a list of her outfits see: Neptune Costumes *For Accessories see: Accessories *For weapons view: Weapons Personality Neptune often jumps head first into dangerous situations without thinking through it or realizing the possible consequences. She can be very airheaded and clueless, often asking random questions such as if people bake cookies at the Basilicom. Neptune is also known for being a Goddess with a big apetite. She really enjoys eating and is often seen doing this or getting greedy when it comes to food. Neptune is also known as being very hyper and affectionate with people she cares for. Giving them special names that tend to carry over to other people (Calling IF, Iffy for example.) She will very easily come up and hug someone or touch them without fear of rejection or a painful hit should they be upset she's touching them. Due to this, it can be said she has no idea of personal space. Despite any bad situation that comes up, this hopeful, happy girl will never give up! In the manga Neptune is still a friendly, touchy, happy girl. Her love of food is shown a lot more, as she often is shown to be eating it, or talking of it. Neptune also comes off as a pervert, she was shown about to touch Noire's breast when it turned out to just be a tickle-attack. Later in the Christmas chapter, near the end she is seen giving Noire a funny expression, picturing her with many types of bondage. Purple Heart (HDD) As her personality (as well as voice), change into a much more serious character. In fact its said only Purple Hearts voice is different in HDD form, in comparison to the others. She knows how to fight, when to fight, and she will not quit until the battle has ended. She is a lot more calm and observant compared to Neptune, however she is also somewhat full of her self and gloats. During the intro, it was her prideful self that made the others turn against her and choose her as the one they wished to terminate. Purple Heart claimed the other three, even if they teamed up couldn't defeat her. Like her normal self, Purple Heart still has a bit of airheaded tendencies. Though, not as much as Neptune. Appearance As Neptune she has shoulder-length light purple hair and eyes. She wears a white jacket like dress with blue stripes/lining on the sleeves and down the center. The end of the sleeve and jacket have stripes of light purple and dark purple while the hood of her jacket is purple. She has a big N shaped zipper pieces and big X pockets possibly referencing a games button. In her hair she wears two big white + shaped hairclips and a plain white choker styled necklace. Her under garments consist of white and light blue striped panty and tanktop set. Neptune wears white and blue striped knee length socks/tights with white cut parts at the top with lilac shoes with blue parts. As Purple Heart, her hair becomes slightly darker while her eye turn blue. Her hair is worn in two very long, but thin braids while her bangs are simply longer then previous form and she wears two small black circular pieces with glowing blue X marks etched in them in her hair. She wears a black skin like suit with purple and silver extra pieces. Above her knee are boot like parts to her HDD form. Neptune can also turn herself into a ship that has a similiar color scheme. Hyperdimension Neptunia In the world of Gamindustri there are four Goddesses and Four Landmasses. Each Landmass is protected by one of the four Goddesses who are at war with one another, battling for the title of True Goddess. The other three Goddesses decide to gang up on the main Protagonist, Neptune, as they had no true reason of keeping her around as nobody felt the urge to want to fight her. However, sure they couldn't kill her they instead banish the Goddess to the world beneath Celestia after successfully defeating her. In Neptune’s unconscious state she hears the voice of the tome, Histoire, asking for her Help. When Neptune wakes up she realizes she's somewhere unfamiliar and think's she is dead until Compa appears and explains what happened. Neptune fell from the sky, so she brought her in to fix her up. After Neptune explains she doesn't remember anything other then her name, Compa deduces that she has amnesia. Compa introduces herself before Neptune suddenly recalls Histoire asking to save her and thinks its only a dream. Compa thinks it wasn't real but Neptune thinks otherwise and wants to go look for Histoire. Compa decides to come along with Neptune and they go into their first dungeon together in the hopes of finding something related to this in order to prove Neptune right. Once the dungeon is completed Histoire begins to speak to Neptune once more and explains her situation. She explains that in order to save the world of Gamindustri they must find and release her. But in order to do this they have to first gather the Four Key Fragements. Each Landmass has one and luckily upon defeating this dungeons boss they already have possession of one. Neptune doesn't really want to until Histoire explains it as her being a hero. Which makes Neptune all the more excited to do it. Once all is said and done, Neptune and Compa set off to find all four key fragments so that they can free Histoire and save the world of Gamnidustri before it’s too late.. Meeting IF The event begins when Compa and Neptune go investigate the recent appearence of a sand worm that has decided to make its nest in a nearby cave close to town. However, Neptune just thinks they should move on and gather the rest of the fragments since they're in a hurry. But Compa tells her they cant just abandon the towns people who may get hurt if the Sand Worm isn't taken care of. So with an upset tone Neptune agrees and the two of them go to the cave. Once there, Neptune suddenly stops to wonder what monsters do in caves while Compa tells her she should be careful. Its then Neptune proceeds to trip... Its then revealed that Neptune has actually run into someone! Said someone is not at all happy about this and tells her to watch it next time. Neptune ask if she lives in the cave, to which IF introduces herself and explains that by orders of the Basilicom she came to eliminate the monsters. Compa and Neptune introduce their selves before asking if she wishes to join them since they are on the same mission. IF agrees but only because she thinks its this mission only. Neptune informs her thats not how it works once your in a real party. Later when they exit the cave, Neptune explains their main mission to collect the fragments from each Landmass for Histoire. While Neptune tells her she's right about guessing, IF mentions how their guarded by monsters and considers the fact that this could be a huge fib. Neptune ask how someone so young like IF can be so smart and wise. IF claims its simple logic and that if the fate of humanity is left to just Neptune and Compa then everyone is doomed. So she joins the group for good, figuring she'd be a good addition since she has travelers experience. Compa explains what a Basilicom is as Neptune doesn't recall and they explain to IF that she has amnesia. So with that in mind the girls head there first in order to get permission to travel to other lands. ???? Upon arrival to the Basilicom, IF figures that since Neptune is the one who has yet to have been there. She should be the one to go and ask for questions and the like. While she and Compa go off to talk about other things in the mean time. Neptune goes inside and ask for the permission needed to travel to other Landmasses. The person working there ask who she is and how long the group plans to be gone for. Neptune explains that she doesn't know how long they'll be gone for but she wishes to go and explore the world and fight bad guys. The worker admires her dedication and puts in the info until beginning to think that perhaps it'd be better to say that maybe he should label it as volunteer work since it'll look better on her resume. After neptune ask him to hurry up, she mentions that the party is waiting for her and he makes her sign in their names before granting them permission to leave. After she ask her questions, Neptune soon leaves to tell the others. Later after a few missions IF ask why the group cant just move on yet. Neptune explain that they cannot leave the people who may still be in harms way and Compa also states "Slow and steady wins the race". After a bit more exploring they come by a sudden figure who has been searching for Neptune and before Neptune can get so much as a word in the mysterious woman attacks! After defeating her, Arfoire soon retreats. Leaving behind an aggitate IF and a confused Coompa and Neptune. The girls then head to the Sky Harbor in order to check out the sights. Sky Harbor Upon arrival, Neptune immediatly begins to ask questions. Such as what formed the big split in the ground and that she thought perhaps a big epic battle formed it. IF ask what she's babbling about until Compa once again states Neptune has amnesia and doesnt remember anything. IF then ask how long Compa has known Neptune, to which Compa states "A few days". Leading IF to ask if Neptunes grow from the ground and then calls it crazy. She then mentions how she dislikes how friendly Neptune is with her. Compa proceeds to explain that this is the sky harbor area. A place where two landmasses come close to one another to allow people to travel between them. Neptune ask how one would cross it when IF explains a bridge is there, and the group proceeds to cross. In a nearby city the group comes across a funky looking "furniture" piece. Neptune has no clue what it is! IF explains its a jutebox when an older male comes by and explains that it'll have to get thrown away since nobody makes the parts it needs anymore. Then leaves after commenting that the girls will probably forget all about it soon enough.. In another random event, the group comes by another group of people being attacked and beating up random objects. Compa panics when a barrel flies by her head when they realize the people must be a group of martial artist. IF, not wanting to attract attention decides to just force Compa and Neptune hurry up along. At another company storage the females watch as the people stack weird colored/shaped boxes without leaving a single space between them and get distracted by the display until continuing on their way to Lastation. Lastation When they arrive, Neptune ask which Landmass they have come to, commenting on its steampunk-like style. IF explains they're now in Lastation, run by CPU Black Heart. Then Neptune ask what Compa thinks about it but she doesn't seem to fully understand it. To which IF claims Lastation probably isn't popular with "Mainstream Girls", but she likes it. Heading to the Basilicom Neptune and Compa ask about the Key fragment after trying to get the guy working to tell them about the monster locations. However, he only thinks of them as kids and tells them to get lost when Compa tries to reason with him and tell him how strong they are. IF calls them arrogant while Neptune argues of their stats probably being higher then the workers there. In the end they decide to leave for now and head back to town. Back in town, Compa is a bit upset at the turn of events when Neptune calls the guy a Party-pooper and IF is even a bit annoyed. Saying he didn't need to talk so lowly of their CPU like that. Then the group decides to ask around the town, surely someone can tell them were to locate monsters even if it ends up taking a bit longer then. Deciding to investigate a random bout of "attacks" the Compa and Neptune begin to panic when they hear noises and try to hide from the "monster". When suddenly a robotic puppy appears! Neptune instantly takes to the cute little dog when IF claims "They have found their newest pack member". Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II She and the Hearts fought Magic, but lost against her and were captured. So their younger sisters go to save them. They are now held captive in the Industry Graveyard and until they return, Histoire takes her place as CPU of Planeptune in her absence. Powers and Abilities In Hyperdimension Neptunia-mk2, She can be a choice to pair up with purple sister to execute a pair combo in battle. Movelist Dual Edge: Third Shot: Using her gun, Neptune shoots the target three times. Jumping ???: Leaping into the air, Neptune proceeds to slam down the target twice with two hard hits. Hard Drive Divinity: A simple hit, gives a chance to transform. FANTASY ZONE: Using her pre-set disc summons the game "Fantasy Zone" for help. Charge shot lv 1: Dual Arts: Variable Edge: Neptune Break: Begins as Neptune holds her sword up in front of her face, she then proceeds to hold it up as a bright purple glow forms around her. She then slashes the target many times, then finishes with a final stab. Fifth Shot: Cross Combo: Charge shot lv 2: Critical Edge: Charge Shot lv 3: Particle Edge: P. Heart: Starts with Purple Heart transforming into a large purple and black ship. She flies toward a relatively small piece of earth, to which she uses a laser to obliterate the chunk of land. It's interesting to point out that during the laser attack, a disclaimer that says *This isn't actually happening. appears on the bottom left. of the screen. Quotes *''"Basilicom? So... what kinda place is that? Is one nearby? Do they bake cookies?"'' *''"I'm apparently an amnesiac, so I need you to explain stuff to me in a manner convenient for the players to understand!"'' *''"Bad guys hole up in caves, but I wonder if it's kinda like where they do the thing and make babies. Sorry to intrude..."'' *''"If it still doesn't work, then we'll just bop her on t''he head like you did to me!" *''"Not like you would if you could, but you should."'' *''"Do as you wish to me. I will counter your attacks a hundred fold!"-'' Trivia *She is the only goddess who's human name does not mean the name of a color. *Her hair color stays the same except that it is darker in HDD mode. *In the English Version of the game she is voiced by Melissa Fahn and Voiced by Rie Tanaka in the Japanese Version *Despite being called pudgy because of how she eats. Out of the four Hearts she ties with Blanc in terms of weight in both forms. Though she IS taller then Blanc. *Occasionally she can be heard reciting the "Konami Code". But she stops upon realizing she has no use for it. *Neptune is based on a canceled Sega system. *Neptune sometimes makes a reference to Sailor Moon at the start of battles, saying "Pretty Mysterious Neptune of Love and Justice! In the name of the Basilicom I'll punish you!" *in the Manga its revealed Neptune likes "Erotic events". *In a recent popularity poll, Neptune has come in second place. Just beating Nepgear and losing to Noire. Gallery Nepsisters-150x150.jpg|Purple Heart and Purple Sister Neptune.png|Trophy pic Purple.png Jump.png Aw~.png Change.png|From the Trailer Nepgear hugs neptune.png neptune 2.png Bleh.png flustered.png Same.png Christmas.png|5pb, Neptune, and Red. excite.png school group.png Group 2.png Planeptune ending mk2.png Lastation ending mk2.png Neptune Gust Nisa Swimsuit.jpg figure beta 2.png figures.png Neptune Battle end.png PurpleHeartChart.jpg Yell.png Fantasy Zone.png|Neptune using a Disk. Eyes.png Aw.png|Puppy eyes~ Figure.png|Purple Heart figurine Neptune beach.png Body.png fire.png Circle.png Samurai.png Glitter.png Purple End.png Dark.png Christmas Nep.png Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Group 3.png Nepgear and Neptune at Church.jpg File:Nepgear Vert Chika and Neptune.jpg File:Neptune and Purple Heart eating a corn dog.jpg Neptune and....png|Neptune and possible Neptune doppleganger? Purple Heart beta.png|Possible beta pic Purple Heart bikini.png Dolls.png|Plush calendar pic Neptune drawing.png Neptune background.png Neptune Questions.png|A very curious question indeed.. Blanc and Neptune.png Lazy.png Shoulder Rub.png|A rubbing that leads to tickeling~ Shiny.png Just a tickle.png Blanc and Neptune beg.png Blanc smiles.png Run!.png Want.png Christmas group.png Group 4.png Nepgear and Neptune.png Purple Playstation.png Egyptian Neptune.png Reuinited.png Egyptian Nepgear and Neptune.png Relations Chart.png|Official Chart Doogooey.png purple mix.png Purple Sister school.png|Tiny Neptune keychain Sisters.png Noire Nep.png Breast chart.png|8th place Big group shot.png Nep measure.png|She's gain weight since the previous game Spa.png Neptune wall.png|Another wall poster/schroll Purple measure.png|HD1 her cup size was D, now its and E Blurry attack.png Raise.png Yellow.png stop.png Dancing.png emotion.png Arm Raise.png blue.png Stand sisters.png bright.png Straight up.png back to back.png Better.png Raise Fist.png Aware.png Fist nep.png Shine.png Smile Camera.png Hold.png Purple pose.png Double.png Circle wall.png Amethyst.png Show off.png Pervert.png|Warechu to the face! Proud.png|Chibi Neptune 2c11dec1565821fe97c2700f252debde_2.jpg|HDD Purple smug.png Neptunia Wallpaper.jpg Sisters.PNG|Full Nepgear Neptune hug picture Category:Female character Category:Goddess Category:Planeptune residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Articles containing Japanese language text